Kyoka Jiro
|-|School Uniform = |-|Hero Costume = Summary Kyoka Jirou is a student at U.A. High, training to become a Pro-Hero. She is known as the 'Hearing Hero, Earphone Jack'. Kyoka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and rude personality which is shown a lot to those she finds irritating, in particular her fellow classmate Denki Kaminari, who happens to be the most common target of her snarky comments. She also is notably prone to using her quirk to physically punish people or to keep them in line, notably Denki and Minoru Mineta. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive and empathetic towards her friends and others. Kyoka has a major interest in music (rock, in particular) and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 8-C with Earphone Jack Name: 'Kyoka Jirou, Earphone Jack '''Origin: 'My Hero Academia '''Gender: Female Age: ' 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Currently) '''Classification: '''Hero-in-Training, U.A. Student '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly elastic whip-like earlobes, Superhuman Hearing, Sound Manipulation via quirk (Can channel her heartbeat in plugged in objects), Can cancel out sound, Talented Musician. '''Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (Should be comparable to Shinso), Building level with Earphone Jack (Can casually break solid rock. Destroyed a large portion of ground with her amplifiers) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic+ combat and reaction Speed (Should be comparable to other Class A students), Transonic attack speed with Earphone Jack (The sound travels at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (Comparable to other U.A. Students, fought and fended off multiple fodder villains with Momo Yaoyorozu and Denki Kaminari) Durability: Small Building level+ (Should be superior to Hatsume Mei, who was completely unharmed by a small explosion) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, earlobes can stretch up to 6m, with a sound radius of 12m, higher with her amplifiers. Standard Equipment: *'Speakers:' Kyoka's boots are fitted with speakers, on which she can insert her plugs into and release a deafening sound. The sound is still strong enough to shatter large boulders, but can be aimed in a certain direction rather than inside an object *'Amplifier Jack:' Devices that Kyoka can plug her jacks on, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeats. They are worn on both her forearms. Intelligence: Fairly High (Is 7th in Class 1-A's overall grades) Weaknesses: Sensitive hearing Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earphone Jack: '''Kyoka's quirk, Earphone Jack, is a mutant class quirk, which gives her long, flexible earlobes, resembling earphone jacks. She is able to insert her jacks into objects and amplify her own heartbeat into the object, causing havoc inside of it. She is also able to hear quiet sounds through thick objects much easier when they are inserted. The jacks are used as whips and can extend 6m and have a sound radius of 12m, though with her amplification gear, the power and range of the sound are increased. **'Cancelling: Kyoka inserts her plugs into her boots and lets out a calm sound, effectively cancelling out any other sounds in the area, such as Present Mic's voice. **'''Heartbeat Fuzz: '''Kyoka's special move, which she slams her Amplifiers onto the ground, and lets out a single heartbeat, which is releases a powerful soundwave, capable of shattering a large radius of ground. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Whip Users Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8